


The Myth and the Man (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineCharisma 4 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	The Myth and the Man (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Charisma 4 (1988)_ , which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

To your crew you are more  
than a man, more than human:  
you are a god who holds  
their lives in your hands.

They trust you,  
know that you will not fail them,  
that you would willingly offer  
your own life for any one of theirs.

Reality lies between the myth and the man.  
I have seen you bent to breaking,  
plagued by demons within and without,  
holding on by force of will alone.  
I have seen you win and lose  
but never admit defeat, never surrender.

No, you are not a god; you are only a man,  
with a man’s strengths and a man’s failings.  
I do not believe in gods,  
but I do believe in you.


End file.
